When Life Becomes Hell
by vindictive-much
Summary: Sequel to Capable of Love. The family discovers Michael and Gob’s relationship and Maebey has something to tell George Michael. What chaos will ensue? Michael:Gob, George Michael:Maebey.
1. Even More Secrets

**When Life Becomes Hell**

Summary: Sequel to Capable of Love. The family discovers Michael and Gob's relationship and Maebey has something to tell George Michael. What chaos will ensue? Michael:Gob, George Michael:Maebey.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!

Chapter 1: Even More Secrets

Michael Bluth paced back and forth outside the room that his son and niece shared, "Oh God, how am I going to explain this to them?" Michael thought aloud.

Narrator: George Michael and Maebey had just come home from a date and caught him and his brother, Gob, kissing. No, not kissing. Sucking on each other's tongues and groping each other was more like it.

(Clip of George Michael and Maebey walking through the front door and seeing Michael and Gob making out)

Michael had talked Gob into going home and told him that he could handle talking to the kids about what they had witnessed downstairs. He knew that Gob would have tried to make up some excuse for their actions, like downstairs when he said he and Michael were drunk, and Michael thought it would be best if he stayed out of it. All he could do now was be honest with the kids and hope to God that nobody else would find out. Michael opened the door and stepped inside. His son acknowledge him being there, but said nothing, while Maebey just glared at him and said, "You're a (bleep)ing hypocrite, you know that?" Michael was a bit taken back by what his niece had just said, considering that he'd let them date.

"Could you please just let me explain?" he said, "What you just saw down there was… well… you see, for the past month, your uncle Gob and I have been in kind of a relationship"

"How did this happen?" George Michael asked.

"That's not important" said Michael. Michael wasn't about to tell his son that the relationship he had with his brother started when in a moment of pure lust he gave in to Gob's advances, "The point is that it's important that you guys don't tell anyone about this. The family is finally starting to turn things around and this could ruin it all"

"You should have thought of that before you let Uncle Gob (bleep) you" Maebey remarked.

"You're right about that," Michael admitted, "I should have – Wait, what makes you assume that I'm the one getting (bleep)ed?"

Narrator: Michael was the one getting (bleep)ed most of the time.

"You're you," Maebey answered, then a thought occurred to her, "Wait, this started a month ago? Did this have anything to do with your decision to let me and George Michael be together?"

"Yes, it did…" Michael answered, "I felt like a hypocrite for on our way to Cabo telling George Michael not to pursue you, because only a week after we got back I slept with my brother"

"Does anybody else know?" Maebey asked.

"No," Michael answered, "Buster almost found out once, but Gob told him that I had stopped breathing and he was giving me CPR. Luckily he believed it"

"Don't worry, Dad. We won't tell anyone," said George Michael, "I mean, if people found out… I don't even want to think about that"

"Thanks, guys," said Michael. When he left, Maebey decided to ask George Michael about something.

"Do you think that we should tell your dad about us being married?" she asked. Maebey was of course referring to the mock wedding they had performed for the alzheimers patients that turned out to be real. They even still had the marriage certificate. By now, an annulment wasn't even an option, since a week ago they had consumated the marriage.

"I don't know. Do you think so?" George Michael asked.

"He just admitted to sneaking around with Uncle Gob," said Maebey, "Besides, it would be kind of a relief for someone else to know about it"

"Okay," said George Michael, "But I think that we should wait a bit. For now this family's keeping enough secrets as it is"

That was when Michael came back into the room, remembering the message that he was supposed to give Maebey, "By the way, Maebey. Just so you know, your parents are coming home tomorrow from New York"

"Oh God, they had sex, didn't they?" Maebey exclaimed. Maebey had figured out by now just why her parents had gone away for the week.

"I was as surprised and disturbed as you are" Michael said. When he left again, George Michael thought that he should say something to make his cousin feel better about the situation.

"Don't worry. At least your dad didn't have sex with his brother" he said.

"This just proves how (bleep)ed up this whole family is" said Maebey, resting her head on George Michael's shoulder and sighing in frustration. That was definitely something they could be sure of. If it wasn't money it was drugs and if it wasn't drugs it was incest. The Bluth family was as insane as a family could be.

Meanwhile, Michael decided to call Gob on his cell phone and let him know that everything was under control and that the kids wouldn't tell anyone. Michael managed to catch him on his way back to Steve Holt's house.

Narrator: Steve had convinced his mother to let Gob live with them after an incident that resulted in the destruction of Gob's yacht, The C-Word.

(Clip of Gob's yacht on fire and Gob on the dock, stumbling around in his robe, drunk and cursing violently about gnomes)

Gob wasn't so sure about the kids being reliable in keeping the relationship a secret, "Are you sure that we can trust them to keep quiet?" Gob asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I told them about how people knowing would screw up the family's progress and even admitted that our relationship played a part in me letting them have a relationship," Michael said, trying to reassure his brother, "We can trust them, Gob, and next time don't tell someone we're drunk because they're right away going to know we aren't"

"How?" Gob asked.

"Because that's one of your top five excuses for when you get caught doing something," Michael answered, "I'm surprised that's not what you told Buster when he caught us making out that one time"

"Well CPR seemed like the most believable explanation," Gob explained, "If that didn't work I would have just slipped him a forget-me-now and not even bothered threatening him to not go blabbing it to Mom"

"Yeah, that's right… he might have told someone if you didn't threaten to throw him in the seal tank at the aquarium" said Michael.

"Eh, you're probably right about the kids, especially George Michael. I'll see you later, Mikey," Gob said, "I love you"

"I love you, too" Michael said for the second time that night before hanging up. It amazed Michael that he and his brother had come such a long way from fighting over a woman on the courthouse steps or letting what their father said get to them and getting fooled into being pitted against each other. Things were different now.

When Michael came back with his son and father from Cabo, he was amazed that everything was just the same as when he left, with some minor exceptions. Lucille had been bailed out of jail for the charges that had originally been placed on his father, Lindsay and Tobias were working out the problems in their marriage, and Buster was a little more independent thanks to the time Lucille had spent in jail. Other than that, things were the same, and Gob… he was still Gob; still clingy, needy, pathetic, and starved for love and respect.

Michael knew that part of the reason Gob was screwed up enough to seduce his own brother was because of the way their parents had treated him. Gob was never respected by them and they always treated him unfairly. For what reason Michael could never understand, but he knew that it had left Gob desperate for approval from people, especially their father, but lately Michael noticed that Gob wasn't as desperate for their father's respect. Gob even told George Sr. to (bleep) off once when their father had called Gob an idiot. Later when they were alone, Michael asked Gob about it and Gob said, "Why should I care if he respects me? You respect me and that's good enough for me. In fact, it's more than I deserve" lately Michael had tried to show Gob the respect and love that he craved. He had sometimes in the past been as dismissive of Gob as their own parents and knew that was one of the things that had driven Gob to such desperate measures when it came to trying to cause a spark between them. There had always been signs of Gob's attraction to him, even when they were teenagers.

(Series of clips throughout their lives including many agressive hugs, Gob putting his arm around Michael at the movies, Michael waking up to find Gob sitting at the foot of his bed looking at him, Michael catching Gob spying on him while he's on a date, and at Tracy and Michael's wedding when Gob objects and everyone looks at him for a moment and is silent before Gob sits back down, and Gob trying very hard not to smile or laugh at Tracy's funeral)

He hated to put so much pressure on George Michael and Maebey to keep such a big secret, but it was for the good of the whole family. Some of the other family members didn't take it well that the two non-biological cousins had been permitted to date, and Michael was pretty sure their reactions would be much worse if they knew about his affair with Gob. Every time he thought about it he had to stop himself, because if it wasn't for his dignity, Michael would have wet his pants out of fear. Then he remembered what Gob had said to him once when he cornered him in the hallway during a family get together. He said that if their father knew what Gob wanted to do to Michael at that very moment they would both be dead. Michael had a feeling that they would meet such a fate if anyone else found out about them.

XxX

The next day when Lindsay and Tobias came back from New York, Michael was surprised because they were acting like… a couple. They were holding hands, whispering to each other, using pet names. It was enough to make any normal person sick. Maebey was no where to be seen, and Michael envied her. It would be awkward being around her parents, knowing that they had sex. It was hard for Michael to even be around his sister knowing that, "So I take it you guys had fun in New York?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was great," Lindsay answered, "Maybe you should go there Michael. If it could help my marriage, maybe it could help your love life. God knows you haven't gotten any action in the longest time"

"I'll pass" Michael said. He wasn't the kind of person that would go somewhere just to get laid.

Narrator: Besides, he didn't need to worry about a lack of sex anymore thanks to Gob. He'd even beaten his previous record of three times in a row and was now at five.

"So, for a while I've been curious about this," Michael began, "What inspired you two to start working on your marriage again?

"You," Lindsay answered. Michael was a bit taken back by this, "When you turned me down, I was ashamed of myself. If someone as desperate as you didn't want to be with me then what hope did I have?" Michael wasn't sure whether to be relieved or insulted by that, "And when you gave your speech at the party... it made us realize that you were right. We might have our ups and downs but we love each other and what we have is worth fighting for. I admit it, okay? You were right this whole time" Michael was happy to hear that.

"Well I'm glad I could help" Michael said.

"Now where is our little girl?" Tobias chirped, "It's like we hardly ever see her anymore"

"I haven't seen Maebey all day actually," Michael answered, "And she was acting really weird yesterday. She was on the phone with someone and she was whispering. She wouldn't even tell George Michael about it"

Narrator: Maebey had been on the phone making a doctor's appointment for the following day. She had been feeling sick lately and hadn't told anyone about the appointment considering a few of the possibilities of what was wrong.

"Anyways, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you when she gets back" Michael said.

After Tobias went upstairs, Lindsay asked Michael about something he wasn't quite prepared for, "Who's the woman you've been seeing?"

"What!?" Michael asked in shock and a somewhat high pitched voice. Where was this question coming from? Oh no, she didn't know about him and Gob, did she? She wasn't trying to trick him into admitting it, was she? No, that was more Mom's style. Lindsay would probably ask him about it straight and to the point.

"I've noticed lately that you've been more relaxed and not as uptight and stubborn as you usually are," Lindsay explained, "There's only one logical explanation since you'd never in a million years do drugs. There's a woman"

"Just because I'm not being stubborn you assume that I'm seeing someone?" Michael asked. He should have known better than to think that Lindsay had gotten wise to him and Gob!

"Well yeah," Lindsay answered, "You know, it's weird. Along with you not acting like such an uptight control freak, Gob is starting to act like a decent human being. Who's he trying to impress?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's just trying to be a good person" Michael said. Little did Michael know that Gob was trying to impress Michael and prove that there was more to him than what people saw and didn't see.

Lindsay was laughing at Michael's answer for about a minute until she realized that Michael wasn't laughing with her, "Oh, you're serious?"

"Yes, I am," Michael answered, starting to get irritated, "Maybe Gob isn't as dumb, or irresponsible, or horny as everyone says he is"

"Well, you'd know," Lindsay said, shrugging, "You guys have been spending a lot of time together. Then again, Gob always does go to you for emotional support"

"Where else is he going to get it Lindsay?" Michael said defensively, "Not too many people are willing to take him seriously just because of some minor screw ups. This is the kind of stuff that led him to… that thing that happened when we were younger…" Michael trailed off, remembering just what that thing was. It was hard to think about and the family rarely ever spoke of it. Michael liked to pretend it never happened because then he could pretend that he never came so close to losing his brother, "I was the only one that even cared enough to go see him in the hospital more than once" Tired of the conversation he was having with Lindsay, Michael walked out of the room, leaving his sister to wonder why Michael would have suddenly brought that up.

XxX

Maebey came home later that day from the doctor's office feeling anxious. She'd just been told what was wrong and she wasn't quite sure what to do. On one hand she was happy, and on the other hand she was scared. She knew it would have been a possibility, but she and George Michael had been careful. They used protection. How was she going to handle this? What would everyone else say? Oh God, what would George Michael say? Maebey was pretty sure that he'd be happy about it, but what if he wasn't? Besides, they were still so young, _"How am I going to tell him that I'm pregnant?"_ she thought.

When she went upstairs to their room, George Michael was at his desk, studying. She went over to him and hugged him, fighting the tears that were welling up in her eyes, "I love you…" she said.

"I love you, too" George Michael said, returning the embrace. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that something was bothering his cousin, "Is there something wrong? Are your parents still…?"

"No, I saw them on the way up. They were making out on the couch" Maebey answered.

Narrator: It was not pretty.

"Well then, what's wrong?" George Michael asked, "I can tell there's something bothering you. C'mon, you can tell me"

"It's okay, I just…" Maebey said, still trying not to cry, "I'm under a lot of stress, with things going on at the studio since they shut down production on our latest film, my parents have got this whole 'happily married' act going, and this whole thing with your dad and Gob. It's just a lot to handle"

"Alright… But are you sure that you're okay?" George Michael asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sure I'll be alright…" Maebey answered. She wasn't ready to tell him yet, but she would tell him. It was strange. To think that months ago she would have been scared of a relationship so serious, but now... she couldn't ask for anything more than what she had with George Michael, and now they were going to have a child.

XxX

"Michael, I need a favour" Gob said as he walked into his brother's office.

"Gob, we've been together for a month, you don't have to say that every time you want to do it anymore" Michael responded, looking up from his paperwork.

"That's not what it is" Gob said.

"Do you need money?"

"No"

"Did you screw something up?"

"No, I need a place to live," Gob answered, "Apparently I've worn out my welcome at Steve's. Eve kicked me out and I've got nowhere else to go. Can I stay with you?" Gob waited for Michael's answer, almost expecting him to say no.

"Okay," Michael answered, "I've switched rooms with Lindsay and Tobias since they came back from New York so we can just share a room"

"Oh thank-you, Mikey!" Gob said, overjoyed and as usual hugging his brother tightly. Michael had by now gotten used to this, "And this means that now it'll be easier to keep doing it a secret because I won't have to make up excuses for why I stayed over" Gob did have a point there. A few seconds passed where neither of them said anything until Gob said, "So... do you wanna do it now?"

"Okay, just make sure you lock the door this time," Michael answered, kissing Gob, "We had a pretty close call last time"

"Why do people believe our lame excuses?"

"I don't know"

XxX

Later that day Gob moved his things into the model home. Lindsay and Tobias were suspicious about how easily Gob had convinved Michael to let him live there, let alone why he'd willingly let Gob sleep in the same room as him. They simply dismissed it, though, guessing that it was just because Gob and Michael had been getting a long a lot better lately.

George Michael and Maebey, however, knew better. George Michael actually felt uncomfortable being around Gob, now knowing what he'd done to his father, "So... does this mean that you and my dad are... gay?" he asked Gob later on.

"No, I'm straight," Gob answered, "It's just... I'm completely in love with Michael, and my sexual orientation doesn't matter at all in that situation. I'm pretty sure the same goes for your dad"

"... Okay" was all George Michael had to say.

"Hey, I guess this kind of makes me your second father, huh?" Gob pondered before snickering, "I guess it's better than when you were a kid and while your mom was in that coma you thought I was your new mommy"

Narrator: During the beginning of Tracy's hospitalization, Gob had moved in with Michael and started helping Michael around the house and to take care of George Michael, even inviting himself to sleep in the same bed as Michael (much to Michael's dismay). This eventually led to George Michael being confused about Gob's role in his life.

(Flashback to when George Michael was a little kid)

George Michael: (Walks up to Gob while he's folding the laundry) Are you my new mommy?

Gob: What?

George Michael: You took my mommy's place. You're even sleeping in the same bed as my daddy. You act like you're married. So are you my mommy and my uncle now?

Gob: ... No... Now that he mentions it... it does seem like Michael and I are married (Smiles)

(End Flashback)

"That was pretty embarrassing" George Michael laughed nervously.

"You were six. Your dad only let me sleep in the same bed as him because I said I thought it would make him feel less alone. After I told your dad that you thought I was your new mom he threw me out anyway," said Gob, "And I guess now we know why" Gob always felt that when Michael tried to keep things plotonic between them it was because he was fighting his love for Gob. It would explain so much about Michael's behaviour towards him.

"Hey, Gob, I have a question," George Michael said, "Maebey's been acting really weird lately. I don't know what it is and I don't want to be nosey. Did she say anything about it to you or my dad?"

"I don't know what's going on with her," Gob answered, shaking his head, "But I have noticed something's been up with her lately" the other day Gob went up to the attic to get Franklin, and Maebey was up there going through Tracey's old baby books and stuff from when she and George Michael were kids. Gob suspected something, but he didn't want to say anything since he knew that she probably didn't want to be asked about it. She seemed to feel uncomfortable around Gob ever since seeing him make out with Michael. Then he remembered something that definitely needed to be taken care of, "Oh, I just remembered, from now on since your dad and I are sleeping in the same bedroom... and bed, if you go to your dad's room... at any time at all day or night, knock. Just thought I'd warn you so you won't learn that the hard way" George Michael knew exactly what Gob meant, and despite wishing he hadn't heard that, it was nice of Gob to give him some warning.

That was when Michael walked into the living room, "Hey, guys"

Gob held Michael around the waist and took him aside for a moment and said to him, "Don't worry, I already warned George Michael about knocking"

"Uh oh" Michael responded playfully, pressing his forehead against Gob's.

"Don't worry, I didn't say anything that could scar him" Gob said before kissing Michael lightly on the lips.

"Gob, my son is right here" Michael said as he grasped Gob's wandering hands. He still wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection in front of his son.

"Okay, but you'll make it up to me later, right?" Gob asked, nuzzling Michael's face lovingly. Both of them were unaware of Lindsay being right behind them. Then again she was used to seeing her brothers like this, but not used to seeing Michael allowing it.

"Are you guys alright?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, we're fine" Michael said, pulling away from Gob.

"Okay" Lindsay said. She wasn't quite sure what to make of Michael's recent behaviour. He said he wasn't seeing anyone, but then why was he always in a good mood lately? Not to mention that he and Gob were getting along much better ever since he came back from Cabo. It was like the whole world was going insane.

XxX

"George Michael, I just want you to know that this doesn't change anything," Michael said later on that day. George Michael should have seen this coming. Every time his dad dated someone he told him how it wasn't going to change things between them and they'd always be The Bluth Boys. By now he knew that, "Just because I'm dating Gob doesn't mean that I've forgotten about your mother, or that..." it was as far as Michael got before his son cut him off.

"I know, Dad. You say this to me every time you start a relationship, and I'm always fine with it"

"I know, it's just that since it's Gob I thought you'd feel differently about it," Michael explained, "I mean, he is my brother and your uncle after all"

"Actually it's kind of the opposite," George Michael replied, "I actually can't believe I didn't see it coming. It explains a lot, like why Gob didn't like Mom and used to call me Damien. Besides, Gob was always really affectionate with you, so it's not that different. It's just that now it's out in the open. Kind of anyways. Gob's always been around anyway, and... when I was a kid I did think he was my new mom"

"Yeah... there was that"

XxX

That night was the first time Gob and Michael shared a bedroom since their teen years, and that time Tracy kicked Michael out of the house after a fight. Gob was going to take advantage of this situation the way he always wanted to, and Michael was aware of it, unlike those years of awkward subtle advances and unrequited feelings. Michael should have expected it but he was still surprised when Gob climbed into bed with him, "You do realize that if anyone besides the kids catches us like this they'll ask questions?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, but I don't give a (bleep)" Gob answered happily, wrapping his arms around Michael, "Do you wanna have sex?"

"Gob, we could get caught," Michael cautioned, "We should at least wait a while until everyone's asleep"

"C'mon, Mikey, don't you trust me?" Gob pleaded, nuzzling Michael's face.

"Gob, of course I trust you, but if anyone catches us..." Michael trailed off as Gob began kissing his face and his hands travelled lower down his body. Michael slowly gave in and kissed Gob full force. He was already taking big risks with Gob, so this wouldn't hurt. If they didn't get caught the many times in his office, or the copy room, or in the stair car then they weren't in much danger now, "What the hell..." he muttered, throwing all caution to the wind.

XxX

"George Michael, have you seen your dad?" Lindsay asked, poking her head into George Michael and Maebey's bedroom. The two teens were laying on the bottom part of the bunk bed cuddling. If Lindsay weren't trying harder to not annoy her daughter, she would have commented on how cute they were together.

"Yeah, I think he's in his room with Gob" George Michael answered. When Lindsay was out of ear-shot, he commented, "She better knock first"

"I don't want to know" Maebey said, looking up at her husband. She didn't want to know, but she was sure she knew what he meant.

"Trust me, you don't" they laid in silence for a moment before it was broken by Lindsay's shrill scream of, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!!?"

"She didn't knock" George Michael said with despair in his voice, knowing the events to follow would not be pleasant.

TBC

XxX

There's the first chapter. Poor Lindsay, having to see her brothers in that kind of situation. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had writers block and also I got a new laptop and was waiting to get MS Word, but since my dad was busy he just downloaded OpenOffice onto my computer for me. I hope to have the next chapter up sooner.


	2. You Can't 'Forbid' Us!

When Life Becomes Hell

Summary: Sequel to Capable of Love. The family discovers Michael and Gob's relationship and Maebey has something to tell George Michael. What chaos will ensue? Michael:Gob, George Michael:Maebey.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!

XxX

Chapter 2: You Can't 'Forbid' Us!

"WHERE ARE THOSE BASTARD SONS OF MINE!?" last night had been bad enough with Lindsay screaming at them about how sick they were and what a hypocrite Michael was, but the worst was yet to come. The next morning Lindsay called their parents and told them what had happened, and now they were both sure that they were doomed, but Michael for the first time in his life wasn't going to just let his father criticize him for something that he disapproved of. For once Michael was going to fight for what mattered to him and not just do whatever it took to make his parents happy.

Lindsay hadn't caught them doing much. They were only making out, but that was enough incriminating evidence, that and everything else that didn't make any sense to their family until now. No dount their father wouldn't let them off easy. Not at all, especially when he walked into the living room looking ready to kill the next person that looked at him the wrong way, "What the hell is wrong with you two idiots!?"

"I think you'd know that by now, Dad. You and Mom are to blame for this" Michael said, somehow managing to keep his temper under control.

"Oh don't try to blame this one on me and your mother, you little..." George Sr. warned, grabbing Michael by the collar of his shirt, "You and your dumbass brother have no one to blame but yourselves for this. To think I thought you were the good one, but you're just as screwed up and pathetic as your brother. I guess that's what happens when you spend enough time with someone like him"

"Let go of him, Dad" Gob ordered, assertively grabbing hold of his father's wrist. He didn't even care what George Sr. just said about him. His only concern was Michael and making sure that as little blame as possible was placed on his brother.

"For what, so you guys can go make out? I should have known something like this would have happened if I didn't try harder to keep you two from getting too close," George Sr. said, letting go of Michael and yanking his hand out of Gob's grasp, "This was what it was all supposed to prevent. Soon after Michael was born I realized that if you two got too familiar this would happen one day. That was the original reason for the Boy Fights. That competition thing was just a bonus. I didn't do it with Buster because I knew even then that there was no risk of that. As for you two, before I started pitting you two against each other you were inseperatable"

"So that's why you ruined everything for us and made us spend most of our childhood hating each other?" Michael asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you idiot," George Sr. answered, "And I'm forbidding you two from being together!"

"You can't 'forbid' us, Dad!" Gob said.

"Yes. Keeping this from happening was also my reason for that issue with the bedrooms" George Sr. answered.

Narrator: Due to the number of rooms in the house they grew up in, Gob and Michael had to share a bedroom well into their teen years, and at one point during those years Geroge Sr. suggested that Gob share a room with Buster. It didn't turn out well.

(Flashback)

George Sr.: Just see how you like sharing a room with your other brother for a change, Gob.

Gob: Well it can't be worse than sharing a room with Michael. He's a freaking cry baby.

Michael: I'm right here, you know.

(A week later)

Gob: (Talking to his father who is with talking with a hooker) Dad, I want to share a room with Michael again. Both him and Buster are cry babies but at least Michael doesn't get on my nerves as much. (Thinking) _"And he's cuter than Buster"_

(Shows Buster in the background with a bandaged up nose)

(End Flashback)

"Well, Dad, your plan backfired and all that fighting eventually brought us closer together," Michael said, starting to sound quite bitter, "How's that for a plan coming back and biting you in the ass?"

"So let me guess, this whole thing is just to get back at me?" George Sr. asked.

"Kind of, but think of it more as karma," Michael answered, "And this is not just some elaborate scheme to get back at you, despite how much it helps. This is not just about sex either" with that Michael took hold of Gob's hand as if to emphasize his point.

Gob looked at Michael, surprised by how determined he was and that he was actually holding his ground about this. Even though their father knew now Michael didn't seem frightened at all. Finally Gob found the courage to say, "He's right, Dad... we're in love with each other. And nothing's ever going to change that"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Dad, we are" Michael answered.

XxX

"Michael, you and Gob gave your father a heart attack!" Lucille screamed later that day in the ER. After Michael and Gob stood up to their father and defended their relationship, George Sr. had a heart attack. Michael would have been lying if he said he wasn't tempted to just leave him there. Unfortunately he wasn't that heartless, "As if things couldn't get any worse!" then Lucille turned to Gob, "This is all your fault!"

"How's it my fault?" Gob asked.

"You corrupted Michael! He was the good one but now he's just as big of a screw up as you are" Lucille said.

"That's enough, Mom," Michael said. All their lives, their parents were so hard on Gob, and just like now would sometimes blame him for something that wasn't even his fault. He had enough of this, "If it's anybody's fault, it's yours and Dad's. After everything you put us through it's no surprise it turned out like this" Michael was thankful that was when the doctor showed up, because he was sure he was about to lose his temper. He was also thankful that it wasn't Dr. Wordsmith.

"How is he, doctor?" Lucille asked.

"He's alright. In fact, he's acting like it didn't happen at all," the doctor answered, "Although we'd like to keep him over night for observation"

While Lucille was talking to the doctor, Michael couldn't help but notice the dirty looks he was getting from Lindsay, _"She's still pissed?"_ he wondered. When he got back from Cabo she said that she was over him and working on her marriage, but now it seemed like she was... jealouse. Strangely Tobias wasn't oblivious to this like he usually was.

"You're jealous again?" he asked in a hissing tone.

"Yes, I mean no – It's not like that!" Lindsay answered, "It's just... it's Gob! Michael would (bleep) his own brother instead of his adopted sister. It makes no sense"

"Well you just jumped him," Tobias explained, "Gob's been making passes at Michael for years, so I guess he was just more accepting to Gob than to you"

"That's ridiculous" Lindsay said, scowling.

XxX

Later that day Michael and Gob went back to the hospital to see their father, who asked to see them. Before they went in, Michael grabbed Gob's hand and said to him, "Remember, no matter what we stay strong. We aren't going to give into his tricks anymore"

"Got it," Gob said, squeezing Michael's hand, "And Michael, no matter what happens, I love you" when they went inside their father just glanced at them. The doctor was right. He looked the heart attack never happened at all.

"There's something really important I have to discuss with you two," George Sr. said, "I've been thinking about what you said earlier and how all my efforts to keep this from happening were a waste. Maybe this is my fault"

"Maybe?" Gob commented.

"But that doesn't mean I'll condone this behaviour," George Sr. said, "You two are going to see a therapist"

"A therapist? Dad, that crazy" Michael said.

"Yeah. I've tried seeing a therapist because of my attraction Michael and all she did was perscribe me some pills that (bleep)ed me up" Gob said.

"No questions," George Sr. insisted, "Starting tomorrow you'll be seeing Dr. Gayman every week for this... problem"

While Gob tried no to snicker at the name of the therapist, Michael continued to stand up for his relationship with Gob, "This is not a problem, Dad. This is something that happened because we felt that way about each other. Sure, maybe how much you and Mom screwed us up had something to do with it, but it's not something that needs to be fixed"

XxX

"He never listens to reason" Michael muttered under his breath. He and Gob were sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Gayman, the only other person in the room being the tall, frizzy-haired secretary.

"Cheer up, Mikey," Gob said, putting an arm around his brother, "This could be a positive experience for us. And who knows what could happen? This Dr. Gayman could actually turn out to be some hot chick and we could end up having a three way" Michael immediately glared at Gob. He knew how Michael got about that, "I was kidding. You know that I can't stand the thought of you with anyone else"

"I know, but it reminds me of what extent you used to go to, and you know that makes me feel guilty" Michael said, resting his head on Gob's shoulder. It was easy for him to open up to Gob for some reason. He felt like he could let down his defences and show his true self. He felt guilty for the things that Gob did in the past, knowing most of it was in some way because of him. Michael knew that Gob had herpese, which he got from Kitty, whom Gob probably never would have slept with if Michael didn't need the information she had. Gob told him time and time again that if it wasn't from Kitty it would have been from someone else, and might have been something worse.

Michael was aware of the risks he would be taking the first time he and Gob made love, but tha didn't matter to him, even if he did contract something. He knew that Gob would have told him if he had something else, and he already knew about the herpese. Gob was always so happy that Michael didn't care he had herpese, even if he could have ended up getting it from him. They had to be careful, though. Michael was surprised with how concerned Gob was with Michael's well-being when it came to that matter. It just proved that Michael actually meant something to Gob unlike the others.

"No matter what, this isn't going to tear us apart" Michael said.

"Dr. Gayman will see you now" the sectretary said. When they stepped inside the office, they were greeted by Dr. Gayman, a short old man with a white beard and glasses.

"Michael and Gob Bluth," Dr. Gayman said, adressing them and then his attention coming to their joined hands, "Your father spoke to me on the phone and explained the situation"

"Let's just get this over with" Michael said bitterly. Gob couldn't agree more.

XxX

"Hey, George Michael," Maebey said, sitting down beside her husband, handing him a shopping bag. This was it. She'd made up her mind and she was not turning back, "I went shopping today and I got you something" George Michael reached into the bag and pulled out a book, and not just any book. The book was entitled "So You're Going to be a Daddy".

"Maebey, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.

"George Michael..." Maebey said, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach, "I'm pregnant"

XxX

Oh, a cliffhanger! The next chapter's gonna be a bit awkward. Let's just say that therapy's a bit uncomfortable for Michael and Gob. lol. Hm... how will George Michael react to this news?


	3. Facing the Facts

When Life Becomes Hell

Summary: Sequel to Capable of Love. The family discovers Michael and Gob's relationship and Maebey has something to tell George Michael. What chaos will ensue? Michael:Gob, George Michael:Maebey.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!

XxX

Chapter 3: Facing the Facts

"You're what...?" George Michael asked, his voice sounding very high pitch. His wife just told him she was pregnant. This wouldn't be a problem for most couples, but most couples weren't secretly married teenage cousins.

"I'm pregnant" Maebey said. She waited anxiously for George Michael's next response.

"But we used a condom..." was all George Michael could say.

"They don't always work" Maebey said.

"So... what do you want to do about this?"

"Well I'm not getting an abortion like my mom did all those times she got pregnant," Maebey said, "I don't think I could ever do that, and I'm sure once I hold this baby in my arms I couldn't bear to give it up for adoption. What do we do?" Maebey was scared of the way she was acting in this situation. It seemed like she grew up due to the recent events the family had to endure. Not to mention that Michael and Gob were fighting for their love, even if it was wrong. Maybe she and George Michael could make it, too.

"Well... I was thinking... that we could have this baby and raise it," George Michael said, holding Maebey's hand, "That we could be a family"

"What about your dad?" Maebey asked, "When he finds out he'll flip. We'll have to come clean about our marriage, and then what?"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem, Maebey," George Michael said, "He's okay with us being together, and the whole family knows about him and Gob, so I don't think it'll be a big deal to him" Maebey knew that George Michael was right. If Michael did object to them having a child then he'd be a hypocrite and so far that hadn't worked well for him.

"True. Man, therapy is going to be hell for those two"

"So we're going to do this?" George Michael asked.

"Yeah. Let's have a baby"

XxX

So far Maebey's statement about the therapy was true. Not even five minutes into the session and Michael wanted to shoot himself in the head. He and Gob were sitting on the couch in Dr. Gayman's office, preparing to be asked ridiculous questions about their relationship at a useless attempt to make them stop loving each other, "So, how long as this been going on for?"

"A month" Michael answered.

"Your father tells me that your sister caught you two having sexual relations"

"Oh come on! All we were doing was making out," Gob said, "... from what she could see"

"I see," Dr. Gayman responded while writing something down on a notepad, "So, Gob, how long have you been attracted to your brother?"

"A long time. I've lost count, though," Gob answered, "I think it started when I entered puberty and became sexually confused"

"And Michael, since when have you had these feelings towards Gob?"

"I'm not even sure," Michael answered, "I realized I had those feelings when we finally got together, but... I'm not sure when they started"

"Okay, so... how did this happen?"

"Gob was drunk and ranting about his ex-girlfriend," Michael answered, "And then out of nowhere he comes onto me, and... I just let go. Next thing I know-" that was when Gob cut him off.

"We were in his room humping like dogs in heat" Gob said.

"Yeah, something like that," Michael said, a flush coming to his face from his brother's shameless words, "I wasn't sure how I felt about Gob at first, but eventually I realized that I loved him"

"So, you two are... homosexuals?"

"No!" they both answered defensively. Dr. Gayman wrote something else down, and gave them a look that said, "You aren't fooling anyone"

"I was married," Michael said, "I have a son"

"And I have a kid, too, maybe even more than the one I know of. I've (bleep)ed, like... hundreds of women..." Gob said, only to start telling the truth a few seconds later, "You wanna know the truth? I haven't had sex with as many women as I tell people. A lot of times all I did was cry, and even when I did (bleep) them I would usually cry afterwards. I only whored around so much because if I didn't I would've done something to Michael I'd regret. I'd cry because I felt like I was cheating on Michael"

Narrator: "That held true Gob's whole life, even when he was a teenager"

(Clip of Gob at a makeout party when he was fifteen, crying in the corner after being in the closet with a girl)

"The only time I was ever really determined was when I was (bleep)ing the women Michael was interested in" Gob went on.

"So you slept with women your brother was dating," Dr. Gayman said, scratching his beard, "It seems like even though you have feelings for your brother there's still sibling rivalry"

"Okay, maybe that had something to do with it," Gob admitted, "But it was mostly because I didn't want Michael to be taken away from me again. After he got married I didn't see him for so long and that killed me, knowing he was with someone else. I always said that I hated Tracy because she was a bitch, but it was really because I was jealous"

"Not to mention obsessed" Michael added, hinting to Gob's vouyeristic tendancies.

"That too," Gob said, "But I put up with her because she made Michael happy"

"You never told me that" Michael said, placing a hand on Gob's shoulder.

"I don't like bringing it up" Gob said. Michael could understand why. Gob had apparently been in love with him for years, and seeing someone you truly loved with someone else hurt. Michael was amazed, though, that Gob actually put Michael's feelings before his own.

_"Well, I can tell that this is going to be interesting"_ Dr. Gayman thought, writing down on his note pad, _"Patients' feelings for each other seem to be genuine and not based solely on physical attraction. Gob appears to be insecure, especially with his sexuality, but not as much when Michael is involved"_

"Although I did get back at her for stealing you when I set her hair on fire during your wedding reception," Gob commented, "I didn't do it on purpose, but for me it was the only good part of that day"

_"Gob also seems to be a bit posessive and vengeful" _to be honest, Dr. Gayman didn't think there was anything wrong with their relationship. Aside from the incest it was pretty normal, "So Michael, before you started to have feelings for your brother, how did you feel about incest?"

"I thought it was wrong," Michael answered, "My son is in love with his cousin and when I first found out about it I tried to keep them from being together, which didn't work. I was against the whole thing until Gob and I had sex"

"And you didn't have a choice after that because otherwise you'd a hypocrite," Gob said, "Especially with how much (bleep)ing we do. We had a quickie before we got here" Michael was sure that by the end of the session he'd have a blush permenantly on his face.

"Gob, what did I tell you about saying those sorts of things?" Michael said, "I told you I didn't want this guy thinking we were perverts"

"I see," Dr. Gayman actually seemed very calm about this, even for a shrink, "So how many times in a week do you two have sex?"

"About eleven times a week," Gob answered, "But that's not counting if we do it a bunch of times in a row" he could practically feel Michael glaring a hole into the side of his head.

_"Gob seems to be very proud of the sexual aspect of the relationship, while Michael appears to be embarrassed by it"_

"Do you have to tell him stuff like that?" Michael asked.

"Well he asked about it," Gob said, "I wasn't going to say that we were like those married couples that are pissed off at each other all the time and when they actually do have sex you can barely even call it that"

"And Michael, when was the first time you were aroused by your brother?"

"I am not answering that" Michael said.

"Why not?"

"Because it's weird and embarrassing" Michael answered.

"Michael, we're seeing a shrink because the family knows we're (bleep)ing each other, I don't think you admitting something like that could make things worse" Gob said.

"Fine... It was when I was seventeen," Michael started, "We were playing truth or dare and for some reason our brother Buster dared me to make out with Gob. I refused at first but then Gob started doing the chicken dance, so I kissed him, and while we were making out I got an erection"

"I knew it!" Gob beamed, "I knew I got you hard"

"Says the guy that stuffs birds down his pants" Michael commented defensively. Dr. Gayman raised an eyebrow and continued to write on his notepad.

"Gob, why exactly do you keep birds down your pants?" he asked.

"I'm a magician," Gob answered, "I keep doves down my pants. The only problem is that they keep dying" Unfortunately the other two occupants of the room could tell that wasn't all.

"Still, why would you keep them down your pants?"

"Well where else am I supposed to keep them?" Gob said, starting to feel uneasy, "In my coat?"

"Yeah"

"Well the last time I kept one there a door killed it" Gob explained.

"Are you sure that's all?" Dr. Gayman asked.

"Okay, so I'm kind of insecure about... my size down there," Gob answered. He was surprised when Michael almost started laughing, "What's so funny?"

"Gob, I may or may not be the best judge of this, but speaking as your lover, I don't think you have a problem with that" Michael said, taking hold of Gob's hand and nuzzled his face. Lately it had been easier to show Gob his affection. Gob returned the gesture wholeheartedly.

"Wow, are they ever fruitcakes" Dr. Gayman thought, watching the public display of affection.

XxX

"Where did we go wrong, George?" Lucille asked desperately. She was on her eigth martini that day and wasn't planning on stopping any time soon.

"I don't know... I tried everything to keep (bleep) like this from happening. I thought that they hated each other," George Sr. answered, "But now they're gay lovers and they gave me a (bleep)ing heart attack. This just... this isn't normal. Sure, I'm one to talk, I shipped my brother to China for not listening to my last warning about staying away from you, but that's not the point"

(Cut to a scene of Oscar in a box on a ship headed to China)

Oscar: "Let me out! I need pot!"

(Back to Lucille and George Sr.)

"Really? Are you sure you and Oscar didn't experiment as teenagers?" Lucille said in a joking manner. Her husband, however, took it seriously.

"Are you crazy? I'm one of the first people to feel sick from that kind of stuff," George Sr. said defensively, "I can't even look at hot dogs or cucumbers anymore thanks to those two sickos"

"And you didn't even see anything," Lucille said, shaking her head, "I could only imagine what Lindsay's going through. She's the one that saw them"

XxX

"That son of a bitch Michael is a God damn ass (bleep)ing hypocrite!" Lindsay shouted the moment she walked through the door, "I can't believe he'd lie through his teeth the way he did!" her husband, hearing her shouting from the kitchen, knew that she was not going to let this whole incident go very easily. She said she wasn't jealous, but she kept complaining about Michael being a hypocrite.

"What is it now, dear?" he asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"That new consultant for the company, Nelly, used to be a prostitute and Gob was her pimp," Lindsay answered, "I talked to her about this and she knew the whole time. She knew that Gob had the hots for Michael. Gob cried to her all the time about it. She actually tried to help Gob get Michael in bed once. That's not even the wrost part. Michael actually said to her that he didn't even feel guilty about the incest anymore. He's not ashamed that he's doing his brother but he won't (bleep) his adopted sister?" that was definitely an earful of info.

"What does a prostitute have to do with any of this?" Tobias asked, "And Gob's a pimp?"

"What do you expect? There's a lot of secrets those two keep from people," Lindsay said, rolling her eyes, "What's next? Michael's pregnant and they're going to get married so the kid won't be a bastard?" it was then that George Michael walked in, only hearing as early as the word pregnant.

"Who's pregnant and getting married?" he asked, panicking for a moment that he and Maebey were already found out.

"Nothing, she's just venting about this whole thing with Gob and your father," Tobias elaborated, "She'll be fine"

"Oh, okay," George Michael said, "I'm going to go... somewhere else" neither of the other two noticed how strange the boy was acting.

"What does Gob have that I don't?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay, don't you think that by now it's kind of obvious?" Tobias asked.

"No"

"As hard as it may be for you to hear this, I think that Michael and Gob might be... gay" Tobias explained.

"What? No way! Michael's not gay. Gob, maybe, it's kind of hard to figure him out," Lindsay said, "Michael could possibly be bi, he's not enough of a jerk to be completely straight, but gay? He was married, he got her pregnant before that too"

"Well it's just a thought," Tobias said, "There's no reason to be all defensive about this"

"It's just that... you have no idea how this makes me feel," Lindsay said, "He rejected me, but he chose some idiotic, barely literate, overly emotional, possibly insane, spaztic man whore, whom he is actually related to"

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"I'm allowed to be harsh. Michael's being a freaking hypocrite. If he'd just said he didn't feel that way about me I could live with it." Lindsay said.

"I guess" Tobias was trying to take Lindsay's behaviour well, but deep down he was hurting over his wife's jealousy for the brother she said she was over.

XxX

"Michael, do you have more than fatherly feelings towards your son?" Dr. Gayman asked. Michael's over protectiveness of George Michael was brought up, and the next thing Michael knew he was being asked if he was attracted to his son.

"No. What the hell would give you that idea?" Michael asked, very agitated.

"Well apparently you very much disliked his first girlfriend, Anne, and you're very touchy-feely with him" Dr. Gayman elaborated.

"Nobody liked her. And so what if I'm close to my son? It's not as severe as... well you know" Michael said, gesturing to his brother while saying that last part.

"It's true," Gob said, "She was a complete drag. And yeah, the contact between me and Michael kind of boarders on molestation"

"I see"

"I mean, that would be like me getting turned on by seeing my parents have sex," Gob said, "And I think I just made myself almost throw up"

"I see..." Dr. Gayman said, "Well, our hour is up"

_"Thank God!"_ both brothers thought. They stood up and were about to hurry out there door until Dr. Gayman spoke up.

"There's just one thing I'd like to say about this," Dr. Gayman said, "And it doesn't matter whether it's my professional or personal opinion, because they're both pretty much the same. I don't think there's anything wrong with your relationship aside from the incest. As for your own individual problems, you seem to be helping each other overcome them" it made sense to Michael. He was never good at letting people in, he was afraid of getting hurt. It had taken Tracy forever to get past those barriers, but Gob... somehow he got to Michael. Gob had changed too. He was never like this in his other relationships, which from what Michael could understand, were all a front. And as far as he knew, Gob never cheated on him.

"Well, thank-you, Dr. Gayman," Michael said, while Gob giggled, still not over the man's last name, "And to save us all a lot of time, I don't think we'll be coming back any time soon"

"Yeah, see ya, Dr. **Gay**man" Gob said.

XxX

"I don't think I'm ready to tell my dad, Maebey," George Michael said, panic audible in his voice, "He doesn't even know we've done it, and he's going through a lot right now..."

"Don't worry, I get it," Maebey said. She knew that George Michael was under a lot of stress right now, with them having a baby and the whole thing with his dad, "We've still got time before we have to tell him"

"I still can't believe we're going to have a baby" George Michael said with a smile, hugging Maebey. Then they heard the door open, signaling that Michael and Gob were home and had to keep quiet about the baby.

"How was therapy?" Maebey asked.

"Hell," Michael answered, "You would not believe some of the things that quack asked us"

"Told you" Maebey said to George Michael.

"On the upside, the therapist thinks there's nothing wrong with us," Gob said. Gob knew it himself all along, but it helped to hear it from a shrink, "Wait till Dad hears about that"

XxX

"He doesn't think there's anything wrong with you?" what kind of therapist didn't think there was anything wrong with two brothers dating each other? George Sr. was infuriated at the way his sons were smirking at him. They were pretty damn pleased with themselves about this.

"That's right. In fact, Dr. Gayman said that it's a good thing we're together," Michael said, "We won't be going back there any time soon, and you can just forget about this ending. Dad, you are just going to have to face the fact that Gob and I love each other" as Michael and Gob walked out the door, holding hands, George Sr. was starting to think that maybe there was nothing he could do about this.


End file.
